Amor Ambivalente
by Daniela Walas
Summary: El amor real no lleva clichés, ni se envuelve con chocolates, ni tiene cupido. Sino que es tan simple como un mismo lugar, un mismo momento, una conexión. El amor viene vestido de manera casual dentro de alguien que jamas creímos conocer, ni encontrarnos pero al hacerlo simplemente no quieres que se valla de tu vida jamas.
1. Chapter 1

Pov Natsuki:

El amor es especial, mágico, exótico en cada poro. Si tuviera que describirle a ella, sería el sol naciente de cada día. El tipo de persona que jamás siquiera que existiera. No he conocido alguien semejante, resumidamente todo de ella me inspira. El solo observarle es como una inyección de adrenalina a mi ser. Es esa persona que realmente le dices te amo, pero no es como los demás te amo, este es tan único y particular que decirlo es como probar una golosina nueva. Creía haber amado pero no era cierto, recién comenzaba a aprender lo que era el amor.

* * *

Pov Shizuru:

El amor, siempre basado en la propaganda, en el consumismo pero eso es solo marketing, el amor real es más crudo. Es un juego de prueba y error constante, donde participan dos personas. Cuando aciertas ganan pero cuando fallas lastimas. El amor tiene forma, la forma es dada por cada uno. Cada quien posee su distinta manera de amar pues esta está definida por la esencia de cada uno. Las vivencias personales, la personalidad, las convicciones propias y la mente, todas ellas en conjunto definen lo que pienso es "el otro". Es su filosofía de vida, su actitud, sus ganas, es todo. Y también el sustento de ese ser lo que me enamoraron de ella. Me enamoro, me prendo a su alma, me sacudió el corazón mostrándome su manera de ser, su pensamiento profundo. Esas palabras tan calladas que guardaba dentro de sí, ello me enamoro y hoy irremediablemente no puedo hacer más que amarle.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Lo elemental es invisible a los ojos

La música rebotaba de manera placentera por las paredes color marfil. Ángeles delicados con arcos volaban en una danza armónica alrededor de los santos, pincelados elegantemente con una magistral técnica. La armonía del lugar era exquisitamente acorde. En la parte superior de la iglesia el vitral concedía el paso de rayos perdidos que vislumbraban vahos de colores en cada zona de la iglesia. Natsuki se hallaba maravillada ante la escena expuesta. No se molestó en buscar con la mirada a algún cómplice aficionado al arte, sabía que en las multitudes escaseaba los compatriotas. "La gente en masas ante de corridas, jamás se detiene a ver la belleza verdadera de la vida" le dijo en una ocasión su padre. Durante unos segundos se dejó absorben ante la magia del momento: cerró sus ojos dejando que sus sentidos le mostraran todo. La fresca brisa le acaricio el rostro, el piano se colaba por sus oídos dejándole la armonía dulce que era acompañada del coro. Un tímido perfume a madera desprendido del banco se coló a su nariz. Natsuki suspiro abriendo los ojos, su rostro denotaba la calma que le albergaba. Los rayos mágicos del techo le invitaron a la imagen. Natsuki suplico a su cerebro guardar, cada detalle en su memoria. La calma le había envuelto llevado a un lugar lejano a donde se hallaba, o tal vez solo le había hecho más presente que nunca del lugar eximiéndole de las demás personas. La música fue menguando hasta desaparecer, solo se podía escuchar el incesante traqueteo de unos tacones contra el mosaico. Natsuki no supo distinguir si ese momento íntimo de la ampliación de sus sentidos o solo era su personalidad escapista que le llevo a optar una decisión rápida. Así mientras una joven muchacha de melena castaña se hallaba acomodando el micrófono frente a un improvisado podio, Natsuki emprendió la huida. Se marchó excusándose con el portero de necesidad del cuarto de baño. Se dejó llevar lejos de esa formalidad toxica de actos escolares. Recorrió los alrededores de la residencia dejándose guiar por los sentidos, se hallaba complacida ante tanta naturaleza cuan vulgar le parecía tanto tiempo desperdiciado en ceremonias banales mientras afuera ocurrían espectáculos tan bellos sin espectador. Una pequeña recreación de un paisaje de imitación a un valle se hallaba lejano a la institución, situado a su derecha un pequeño arroyo. Natsuki sonrió, acababa de encontrar el sitio ideal para sí. Se cobijó bajo un frondoso árbol de los rayos del sol dejándose llevar por la calma. Cerró los ojos dejándose ir. Hoy necesitaba calma, necesitaba silencio de voz de personas ya demasiado le aturdía su cabeza. Por ello le ignoraba tanto. Se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

El sol ya había retornado a su origen solo la luna le iluminaba tenuemente el camino urbano. Su vestido pastel se rozaba en el suelo ante su andar, jamás se había mantenido partidaria de vestidos, ni de cursilerías. A la distancia diviso las antorchas encendidas en el castillo. La construcción un castillo del siglo xviii de tipo ingles se veía reconstruido pero a la vez algo afectado por la tecnología. Una institución que se hallaba aun abnegada a dejar cabida al cambio de la globalización. Como un pasaje de historia guardado aquí pensó Natsuki. Los rostros que le recibieron no fueron los mejores, serios, callados, mal gestados. Natsuki recordó las palabras de su padre sobre los beneficios de la institución, "te abrirá un gran futuro Natsuki". Camino cabeza gacha, no deseaba el contacto visual.

-¡DELINCUENTE! – grito de manera escandalosa una muchacha rubia. Mientras corría hacia ella sacudiéndole de malos modos su brazo. Sin decirle más comenzó a regañarle como si se trata de una niña hacia lo que era una dirección.

-La he encontrado venía desde lo lejano, fuera ya de los terrenos de la escuela- gritaba la rubia.

-Debo decirle que aunque sea nueva esos modos no son los correctos Kuga-san- repitió la directora.

-Discúlpeme Directora- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe tendrá tiempo de pagarle en detención esta semana- dijo Hakura de manera molesta. El rostro de la directora fue de concordancia con la rubia.

-Le diré algo Kuga-san debería considerar verdaderamente cambiar su conducta en este lugar no se duda la mano dura en la conducta- dijo Miss María.

Mañana le asignaremos a alguien que se encargue de usted en el sistema de tutorías, le aconsejo dejarse guiar por Hakura y marcharse sin más titubeos a dormir, así no agregué faltas – dijo con su voz fúnebre Miss María.

Eso hare directora, si me disculpa- pidió marchándose. se alejó del lugar con la rubia que le gritaba de manera molesta. Entro en la sala del dormitorio Hakura le indico su habitación y cama. El lugar era casi como una mini residencia de estudiantes con habitaciones gigantes llenas de camas. Era un internado, aunque su padre jamás deseo decir esa palabra Natsuki se halló ante la realidad mientras observaba el camisón expuesto en la cama. Se molestó tanto ante la cursilería con que se hallaba tratada, casi sometida a una niñez cuando rozaba más el fin de la adolescencia. Pidió permiso para darse una ducha, y se marchó a cenar.

A las 8:30 se cena- dijo Hakura tajante. Quien cenaba tan temprano. A las 9 era a la cama y 10 ya debíamos estar durmiendo porque fuera luces. Qué clase de reglas eran esas para adolescentes, esas eran reglas de niños. Ahora eres aquí un infante, se dijo a sí misma.

-La nueva- dijo una niña distinguida entre el murmullo de voces al entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta un silencio inundo el lugar y todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Tal vez sea solo el hecho que era una extraña entre tantas conocidas, o tal vez era el desentono de sus jean y camisa a cuadros que le invocaba a que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre ella. Solo camino hasta un lugar vacío en una mesa lejana y se alojó allí. Cuando comenzaron a servir cada mesa se levantaba para buscar su comida. Los espaguetis estaban bien, unas chicas se sentaron a su lado.

-Tú también eres nueva ¿no?- le pregunto una pelirroja mientras se sentaba en conjunto a su lado. Una sonrisa amable cubría su rostro.

-Si- dijo Natsuki. Estiro su mano.

-Natsuki Krugen- dijo

-Mai Tohika- dijo la pelirroja estrechamos las manos. tuvimos una charla vana de la comida y clases pero al menos había ganado a un aliado en ese extraño lugar

* * *

El comienzo de una nueva historia, no voy a abandonar las demás solo es una idea nueva. Explicare algo: mis capítulos no son extensos porque en ello siento que si me fijo en las palabras o cuantas hojas al final acabo colocando demasiado relleno o palabras vacías que no contribuyen a la historia en si. Espero les guste y me expresen sus comentarios. Siempre con respeto por favor. Los quiero pequeñxs besos


	2. El aleteo de una mariposa

El aleteo de una mariposa.

En la famosa película el efecto mariposa nos detalla y explica como el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede ser aquello que desencadene el mismo caos. De igual manera funcionan las acciones individuales inconscientes sumergidas en satisfacer solo los deseos propios.

* * *

 **Parte 1: El hecho**

Pov Natsuki

Todo comenzó ese sábado. La dirección escolar decidió llevarnos a recorrer el museo. Lo cual me agrado mucho, el arte en mi tenía un renacer extraño. Era como compartir un sentimiento, una cierta empatía con mentes de personas lejanas, algunas de siglos de diferencia y ello me llamaba la atención demasiado. Me motivaba una sensación que se me dificulta describir en palabras. Observaba las pinturas dejándome guiar por el correr del salón. Pronto me perdí del grupo, estando tan absorta del mundo real. El grito de Munch demando a una absorción total de mi comprensión. Me sumergí en sus trazos, en detallar cada matiz, añorar cada detalle en lo profundo de mi memoria. Era abismal la diferencia entre la pintura física con la fría, insípida y carente imagen reflejada desde la pantalla de la computadora. La plasmación de la realidad de los trazos del color vivido le daba un aire más complejo, más firme. Los ojos siempre más eficientes que las mejores resoluciones de los pixeles me denotaban cada vez más significados. Dentro de mí, una emoción me albergaba, el rompimiento de la barrera de algo que podría llegar a ser imaginario o que tenía una posible realidad, ahora está expuesto delante de mis ojos. Era una magnifica delicia. No me importaba que probablemente no sea el original, era existente, muchísimo más que la fría imagen virtual y eso para mi persona era basto. Trate de buscarle los mil significados y de las mil emociones que me provocaba. Las más adecuadas solo fueron miedo, terror, pánico, angustia, guerra, indiferencia, dolor, empatía.

Angustia – dije mirando fijamente. La palabra se coló de mis labios sin escape.

Exactamente eso vas a sentir, y mucho mucho dolor- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Gire buscando quien portaba aquella voz provocadora. Tres jóvenes detrás de mí, me miraban de una manera que comenzaba a inquietarme. Sus aspectos peculiares generaban un acto que la vista quedaba presa en ellas durante minutos. La joven del centro poseía un cabello verde, ojos claros de tonada marina y una mirada que podría descongelar el mismo polo. La muchacha de la izquierda tenía un cabello que no obedecía las leyes de Newton parado de manera inconstante hacia arriba, la del extremo derecho un aire casi varonil se apreciaba en sus facciones a pesar de su cabello liso.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Que desean? – dije algo molesta. Me sentía intimidada ante sus posturas defensivas y sus miradas maliciosas.

Somos tu peor pesadilla y venimos a hacerte la vida una mierda- dijo con desdén la peculiar muchacha. Las demás crujieron sus puños cual pandillero y se encaminaron con sonrisas sádicas hacia mí.

Toma- dijo la chica de aire varonil golpean una y otra vez mi estómago con su pie.

Déjame me toca- dijo la chica de ojos miel impactando su puño repetidamente en mi rostro. Quería golpearle, quería simplemente borrarles de la faz de la tierra pero la palabra de uno no desvanece.

¡AUXILIOOO! ¡AYUDAAA!- grite una y otra vez. Pero nadie jamás escucho. A pesar del eco del lugar, a pesar del silencio. Nadie presto oídos a mis gritos y suplicas. Logre quitármeles y correr. La sangre corría por la comisura de mi labio y sentía mi estómago gritaba de dolor con cada metro que avanzaba, pero solo quería salir de allí.

* * *

 **Parte 2 las irregularidades**

Pov Natsuki 2

Aumente la fuerza cuando escuche detrás de mí los gritos de mis agresoras cercanos. Para mi mala suerte, choque. Cayendo al piso tirando a alguien en el movimiento. Me levante rápido intentando zafarme pero fue en vano.

\- ¡ ¿Por qué corres eres estúpida?!- gritaba Midori ofuscada. Detrás de nosotras apareció en la escena las mencionadas. Pasos lentos, desganas y llorosas.

\- Midori-sensei- comenzó a llorar la pelos disparejos.

\- Tomoe-chan ¿Qué sucede?- dijo mirándole. Me gire a verle con terror, de su labio colgaba un fino hilo de sangre que caía hacia su barbilla.

\- Sensei esa delincuente le golpeo- inquirió de manera segura la pequeña de ojos miel. Midori me miró fijamente guiándome amablemente de los cabellos ante Miss María.

\- Es una equivocación, yo no le he golpeado. La agredida soy yo fíjese- dije levantándome la camisa mostrando los hematomas.

\- Tomoe Marguerite es una alumna intachable, de las mejores que posee esta escuela y usted me desea hacer creer que en realidad ella le hizo esto- dijo mirándome molesta. – Seguramente con sus malos modos se lo ha hecho en otro lugar de mala muerte, o simplemente se los ha infringido para demandar credibilidad.

\- Explíqueme como hace una persona para auto patearse el estómago sensei- dije molesta. Se acercó a mí colocando su aliento sobre mi frente.

\- Deberá aprender que aquí es mejor guardar silencio señorita Krugen- dijo altaneramente. – La cita con la directora es en este momento, retírese que le espera.

La directora no tuvo el beneplácito de siquiera preguntarme por los hechos, el hecho de que yo tuviera la culpa era algo que no se cuestionaría. Ni se averiguarían los hechos, ni se molestarían en observar los golpes que cargo, ni mi opinión. Era el juego de ellas, era las reglas de allí.

\- Si vuelve a tener otro incidente se ira de aquí, eso es claro. Y si en ese incidente llega a haber la mínima acción hacia la señorita Marguerite-san me encargare de figurarle al extenso historial que carga- dijo impasible la Directora señalando mi expediente - ¿Esta entendido?

\- Si Directora- dije con molestia.

\- No me tomes el pelo Krugen, si vuelves a meterte en líos. Te expulsare de la escuela y me encargare personalmente de que no vuelvan a admitirte a otra- exclamo. En ello si se me helo la sangre. Estaba condenada a la buena conducta, eso si alguna vez deseaba llegar a la universidad, para tener un título. Así tener un trabajo y así pagar mis cuentas. En síntesis me habían jodido la vida.

\- Mierda- dije. Fue la única palabra que lograba describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Baje camino a las habitaciones. Había sido un día desastroso lo único que deseaba era simplemente dormir.

\- Oye- grito alguien mientras tocaban mi hombro. Mi cuello hizo el giro por la misma inercia del cuerpo pero solo fue consiente del golpe sordo que retumbo en mi cabeza al dar contra el muro de la pared.

\- Au- dije saliendo de mi boca. Está cansada, hasta para callar mis quejidos. Unos ojos sangres me fueron presentados.

\- Escúchame porque te lo diré solo una vez imbécil: si vuelves a tocar a mi pupila me encargare de hacerte vivir un infierno. Desde hoy soy tu pesadilla más presente- dijo una joven castaña señalándome con su dedo índice. Sus ojos destilaban enfado desmedido, su estatura mayor que la mía. Se dilucidaba que era mayor en edad.

\- Ni siquiera sé quién es su pupila- dije entre asustada y cansada.

\- Tomoe Marguerite te suena- dijo. Su mirada sí que asustaba, entendí la relación con su pupila realmente daban miedo.

\- Yo no le hice nada- intente excusarme. Una cachetada impacto mi mejilla.

\- No te pases de lista conmigo- me dijo zarandeándome.

\- Vuelve a hacerle algo a Tomoe y me las cobrare- me sentencio.

\- Fujino-san- dijeron un grupo de jóvenes que acercaba hacia nosotras en el corredor. Fujino les sonrió mientras apretó mi cuello en señal de advertencia.

\- Espero que tu estúpida cabeza lo entendiera- dijo al tiempo que me arrojaba al suelo. Fujino se alejó encaminándose hacia las jóvenes.

\- Fujino-san ¿qué sucedió? – dijeron mientras se alejaban.

\- Esa estúpida golpeo a Tomoe-chan – dijo Fujino.

\- Maldita- respondieron las otras mirándome con molestia.

Llegue al dormitorio encerrándome con llave. Había sido un día demasiado agitado. Demasiado molesto.

Puta vida- exclame. Es la única palabra que lograba describir mi día. Y por lo que parecía mi próxima estancia escolar

* * *

 **Parte 3 las acciones erradas**

Pov Shizuru

Desde la alta ventana situada a mi derecha observaba el grupo de estudiantes. Simplemente hablaban pero comencé a ver la interacción algo efusiva entre ellas.

sensei podría ausentarme he recordado que necesito arreglar unos inconvenientes con respecto a las tutorías- dije con mi mejor cara de santa. El marcharme no me fue impedido sino todo lo contrario hasta me ofreció ayuda.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- dije al salir de clases he ir en dirección de la mencionada. Encontré a Natsuki vagando con el uniforme todo andrajoso, mojado a causa de la lluvia y barro.

Fujino-sensei – dijo asustada mirándome.

Parece que Krugen ha vuelto a meterse en problemas- dije molestamente.

No, Fujino sensei déjeme explicarle- dijo rápidamente amanerando sus manos delante de mí.

Explicarme que acabas de volver de fuera de los terrenos del colegio, haciendo valla a saber uno que. Con un aspecto de haber estado en peleas clandestinas- dijo se acercó a su oreja. – solo llevarte así a dirección supone que te expulsen.

Fujino- san por favor- dijo suplicante.

Te metiste conmigo Krugen te lo dije seré tu pesadilla- dije tomándole del cuello de la blusa llevándole a rastras.

Espere, espere, por favor espere Fujino- decía jalándome

Fujino-sensei que no somos iguales- dije molesta dándole la espalda contra la pared. Un gemido fuerte salió de su boca. Mire con atención, el impacto no había sido tan brusco.

Tengo una mejor idea- dije mirándole fijamente. Heridas cubrían su cuerpo. Supuse que la sonrisa sádica cruzo mis labios.

¿qué?- dijo tragando saliva. La conduje hasta lo lejana y abandonada sala de enfermería.

No puedes andar de esa manera- dije empapando un paño en el contenido azul. – Así que como buena onee-sama que soy te curare

Ammm- dijo mi acompañante. No le di tiempo a pensar demasiado quite la manga de la camisa manchada en sangre. Una herida a corte bastante profundo me fue exhibida.

Yo que tu respiraría profundo- le dije. Sin entender me miro. Presione sin dilataciones el paño en la herida, los quejidos se colaron de su garganta de manera sonora.

Para, para- suplicaba.

No parare. Forma tu conducta en esto. Harás lo que se te dice- le conteste apretando más fuerte. Las lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos.

Deténganse por favor- suplico. Mientras volví a colocar más liquido en el paño.

No lo hare deja de rogarlo porque no lo hare- dije impasible. – A los castigos se los acepta déjate de niñerías.

Hablare con la directora- me amenazo. Me coloque a su lado con el bote de Iodo.

Soy la Jefa del departamento disciplinario si deseo te puedo colgar de un pie en el mástil y dejarte dos días y nadie me dirá nada- inquirió. Krugen solo trago saliva.

Si quiere hablamos con la directora, con solo decirle que no usaste el honorifico para referirte a mi te dejara fuera de aquí- dije con desdén. El odio hacia esta chica hacia nacer un aura de lo más oscura de mí.

¿Qué deseas hacer? ¿Te enseño disciplina o te buscas otro colegio?- dije mirándola retadoramente. Ella solo se recargo en la pared. Sus ojos inundados, su actitud derrotada, extendió su brazo hacia mí.

Fujino-sensei por favor prosiga- dijo con tono apagado y lamentoso.

Viste ya nunca te olvidas de los honoríficos. Son métodos extraños pero dan resultados- dije tomando su brazo. Coloque el paño una vez más,

AHHHHHHH- El grito brutal de la boca de la otra.

Tranquila que falta desinfectar- dije mirando la tierra en la herida. La herida era un corte grande de manera brusca, iba desde arriba del codo casi una. tierra se apreciaba a simple vista.

Déjame ver estas sangrando mucho- dije tomándole el brazo. La sangre brotaba a montones.

Necesito ver que la vena está bien- dije colocándome unos guantes.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo con tono agotado.

Esto te va a doler- sentencie. Palpando la zona en busca de la vena. Curar un rasguño con iodo es una tragedia. Más si es un corte grande, más si la carne es carne viva. Pero que te palpen la herida en profundidad buscando la vena eso es horrible. Krugen apretaba los dientes con fuerza intentando no gritar más. Luchaba con no llorar, lo notaba. Su rostro se eclipsaba de dolor cada vez que iba más adentro. Finalmente le encontré. Allí tranquila sin daño alguno la vena. Suspire. Eso había sido fatal, no quería que Krugen tuviera complicaciones. Solo quería darle una lección bien dada. Emprendí el camino de salida de su herida y lo note. Fue algo duro que diera mi mano cuando intentaba salir.

Mierda- dijo Krugen retorciéndose del dolor. El color de su rostro menguaba. Busque sin creerlo. Me auxilie del paño para intentar calmar el destilar de sangre.

Mierdaaaaaa- la voz de Krugen ya no eran gritos eran quejidos. Su voz ronca se había vuelto cada vez más aguda, lagrimas mecían sus mejillas. Estaba blanca, pálida. Lo busque una vez más. Entre la capa superior y la inferior estaba. El hueso partido en dos sin conexiones. Oculto entre los músculos, lo mire sin creerlo. Jamás había visto un hueso así, de esa manera dentro de una persona.

Dios- fue lo que dijo Natsuki llevándose la mano a la boca. Le traje a la carrera un bote, donde vomito. Sus ojos eran el reflejo de un alma en pena.

Tranquila- dije tomando su cabello y sobando su espalda.

Déjame- pidió. Cuando pudo hablar. Fragilidad era lo que le describía.

Te quedas aquí que iré por un médico- le dije mirándole. Su estado era catastrófico.

No creo poder ir a ningún lugar- dijo tomándose el costado del pecho.

Ya vuel...- no acabe la oración Krugen volvía a botar todo. Su rostro cada vez decaía más, la sangre no paraba.

Quédate aquí- dije mientras le apoye contra la pared.- Te dejare esto aquí.- coloque el balde entre sus piernas. Corrí en auxilio del médico del lugar.

El médico no está- me dijo la encargada.

Necesito ayuda es urgente- le dije

En cuanto llegue le diré que valla- me dijo la chica. Era una simple estudiante que más haría.

Dile que no tarde, estoy en la vieja enfermería- dije.

Krugen el medico ya viene- dije entrando

Esto no se ve bien- dije mirando la sangre sobre un paño improvisado que se colocó Krugen.

Me voy a desmayar- sentencio Krugen y su cabeza se movió con pesadez. Me desespere.

KRUGEN NI SE TE OCURRA DESMAYARTE ENTIENDES- Le grite exaltada tomando su rostro. Sus ojos no me enfocaban por demasiado tiempo y quejidos se colaban de su garganta.

Ven- me senté en la camilla. Su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Así circulara la sangre. Arranque mi manga del uniforme.

No por favor más no- suplico Krugen. Mientras le untaba en un líquido.

Shhh tranquila- dije acariciando su cabello. Acerque el paño a su nariz.

Es solo perfume, así no te desmayes- le explique. Krugen se dejó. No podía hacer nada para arreglar su hueso quebrado, o que dejara de perder sangre, lo único que podía hacer era intentar que no se desmayara.

No creí que estuviera quebrado- dije acariciando su cabello.

Solo deseaba darte una buena lección- dije sinceramente.

Eres algo sádica con los estudiantes- me contesto.

Generalmente no soy así- dije sinceramente. Pele un caramelo y se lo coloque en la boca.

Diré que esto es suerte entonces- dijo irónicamente. Suspire.

No quise hacerlo. Pero debes cambiar esa forma de ser- dije mirando al techo. No me contesto.

Cuando vi que estaba roto me arrepentí- dije. Intentaba darle alguna muestra de cariño acariciando su cabello pero nada parecía contener su dolor.

Lo note- dijo sin emoción. Quiso acomodarse en la camilla y un quejido gutural salió de su garganta.

Dios no te muevas- la regañe dándole un pequeña cachetada en su brazo bueno.

Es molesto- dijo ella. Mientras intentaba buscar posición, el gemido salía de si dejándole en silencio.

¿Quién te hizo esto?- dije colocando un mechón detrás de su cabello.

Realmente importa- dijo sin ánimos. Era obvio, en mi cabeza había sido una gran idea hacerle sufrir un rato. Pero solo creí que eran los rasguños de su mano, o que tenía un corte pequeño pero al descubrirle el brazo había llegado demasiado lejos. No podía echarme atrás. Creí simplemente que con una seria basto. Para mi suerte la puerta se abrió. Youko me miraba aterrada.

Shizuru que mierda es esto- dijo Youko asustada.

No es tan malo- dije

Una chica inconsciente en tus piernas que destila sangre a borbotones por uno de sus brazos no es malo- dice irónicamente.

Te explicare- le dije.

No me expliques un carajo y ve y llama a mi asistente que necesitare ayuda.

Mantente aquí pequeña- dijo Youko al cuerpo de la joven. Mientras Shizuru corría a toda máquina por ayuda.

* * *

 **parte 4 las consecuencias.**

Natsuki era llevada al hospital de urgencia. Su estado solicitaba atención inmediata. Una castaña miraba con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, una directora se agarraba la cabeza. Y unas jóvenes discutían ante la situación

* * *

Gracias a aquellos que han apoyado la lectura.

Infinito: gracias por tu comentario espero halla sido de tu agrado.

Osiris Valensky: muchas gracias. Espero no haberles decepcionado.

Sin mas espero que les guste como va la historia, que le disfruten. Espero su opiniones, les quiero. Disfruten y lindo fin de año.


	3. En un mundo perfecto

**Buen inicio de año a todos, les dejo el capitulo nuevo. Si, sigo con vida. Les quiero, es un capitulo con muchas voces y que me llevo un tiempo acomodarle, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **En un mundo perfecto**

 **Pov Natsuki**

En un mundo perfecto las acciones siguen las leyes, cayendo por su propio peso. No son desintegradas en causas, ni se les halla ajuste, ni se tiene en cuenta propiedades o índice monetario en el delito. En un mundo perfecto no se tiene en cuenta la procedencia del sujeto con respecto al hecho, ni muchos menos se procesan al inocente. Pero obviamente este no es ni por cerca un mundo perfecto. Es una locura pensar en ello. En una sociedad que considera que la moral es aquello que parece correcto a cada sujeto. Solo me queda la exclusión de ese manchado e impune sistema compuesto de mierda. Soy una simple forastera pidiendo perfección en un mundo armado a retazos. Soy solo el contemple de las grietas existentes de la diversidad social. Solo una mera espectadora de injusticias injustificadas carentes de valor, siempre y cuando haya en ello un cheque sustancioso de por medio.

 **Flashback**

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?- pregunta la doctora Youko mientras controla sus signos. Realizando una revisión de rutina.

\- Solo he tenido molestias en la cabeza – responde la joven señalándose tímidamente la mollera. La mano queda en la frente de la joven.

\- ¿Doctora tengo algo grave?- pregunta Natsuki, lleva tres días internada. La doctora le mira con ternura.

\- Claro que no Krugen~san, solo deseo saber que no tendrá complicaciones a futuro- dice la profesional mirándole.

\- Para ello es el cabestrillo ¿no?- pregunta confusa.

\- Claro - dice. Cierra lentamente la puerta. – Krugen~san debe entender que algunas veces las cosas no siguen el curso que debería. Por ello le recomiendo: descansé y aproveche el tiempo para despejar su cabeza en la tranquilidad- aconseja la doctora, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa.

\- Le apagare la luz, intente recuperar sus fuerzas lo mejor posible- ordena. La luz cesa y todo queda calmo.

\- ¿Qué carajos me quiso decir?- se pregunta Natsuki desde la penumbra.

 **Fin de Flashback**

[UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES]

\- Por ello y debido a las conductas que ha presentado de manera irregular el consejo escolar ha decidido intervenir de manera inmediata. Esperando allanar el camino de su descarrilamiento compulsivo. Por ello le informamos de la manera más exacta que a partir del dia siguiente usted deberá presentarse al finalizar el horario escolar en la puerta de la directora del consejo estudiantil. En caso de ausencia se procederá a medidas más intensas. Se ruega prudencia y buen juicio. Desde ya muchas gracias, saludos atentamente el consejo estudiantil del instituto.

\- ¿Debes estar bromeando?- dice Mai arrebatándome la carta. – Mejor volveré a leer. Debe haber alguna falla.

\- Señorita Natsuki K. Krugen en el día de la fecha se notifica a su persona que dada las circunstancias de sus actos con respecto al grupo de alumnos Nao Yukki, Tomoe Marguerite y Mikoto Kanzaki concurrentes a esta institución, hemos decidido tomar medidas correctivas. Siendo imposible no tomar cartas en el asunto. Dado la gravedad de los hechos y daños y/o perjuicios y calumnias producidas - Recita Mai en tono molesto mientras lee.

\- Por ello y debido a las conductas que ha presentado de manera irregular- dice volviendo a leer.

\- Ya Mai déjalo - dice Natsuki quitándole el papel de entre sus manos.- Lo vas leyendo tres veces, no va a cambiar aunque le leas 20 veces.

\- Es que no entiendo nada Natsuki- dice la pelirroja mirándole a su amiga. Está cansada mirando el envés de la cama. La otra joven solo guarda el silencio.

\- Pero mierda estas aquí en el hospital por cómo te dejo esa perra y sus amigas y encima se atreven a intentar tomar medidas contigo. ¿Qué clase de mierda de mundo es este?- dice molesta.

\- Uno donde ser justo y decir la verdad es penado- responde sin ánimos. Su cabeza palpita. La platica se volvió vana hasta que Mai debio retirarse a terminar sus tareas. Natsuki quedo pensativa ante las nuevas acciones. ¿Qué sucederia? Ir al consejo seria similar a poner la cabeza en la horca, pero no ir. Suspiro pesadamente quejándose de su mala suerte.

* * *

 _ **El peculiar encantamiento de tu pensamiento**_

 _ **Pov Shizuru**_

Todo comenzó esa noche que fui al hospital a verle. Ella sedada aunque le espere durante horas que despertara, no sucedía. Yo, tan ilusa cometí el error más grande. Me distraje observando el pequeño cuaderno a su lado. Vil error.

 **Flasback**

 _"Siento un peso dentro de mí, una carga demasiado fuerte para poder llevar, algo que no soy capaz de apreciar con mis propios ojos. Es como un presagio que no parece querer dejarme. Siento la injusticia me sopla la nuca y que el mismo terror me observa. Con ojos de guerra y dolor. Alguien grita, fuerte. Tal vez demasiado, grita de una manera alarmante y su misma voz me duele en lo más profundo de mí ser. Quisiera callar esa voz pero no puedo. Alguien se presenta delante de mí, mientras hace rugir el sonido de sus puños dispuesto a darme batalla. Tengo miedo, el terror me cubre. Su persona revestida del desatino de la indiferencia colectiva, ojos rugientes de venganza y manos rápidas al sufrimiento._

 _\- Te voy a masacrar- ruge. Haciendo que mis huesos teman, que mi cabeza colisione, que mis pulmones desesperen. Los gritos de súplica solo hayan un receptor, y ese, es el mismo que los inflige disfrutando de cada uno de ellos."_

Acabo de leer el relato mirando fijamente los trazos, bruscos y rápidos pero finos y delineados. Complejamente la descripción de un pensamiento. Me sentí sucia, manchada, dolida, desesperada. Me sentí parte de ese sucio mantra y que encarnaba en mismo verdugo durante minutos. Miro el pequeño cuaderno sintiéndome culpable. Todo era una triste tragedia. Y ella, ella también había intervenido. Se había metido a ese juego por voluntad propia. Había intentado hacer lo correcto en una visita amistosa, casi servil para enmendar mi causa. Pero solo había logrado aumentar el índice de erradas a mi moral. La cabeza me repetía palabra a palabra, la prosa. La carta dolida de un alma suplicante era el título del texto, título que considere le quedaba a la perfección. La marcha fue inmediata, mi corazón sentía múltiples emociones. Llege a ese lugar arrepentida de sus actos, pero retorne al dormitorio con un corazón cargado de emociones. Esa noche cargada del entrevero de sensaciones, por primera vez le preste el bolígrafo al corazón, escribiendo en la hoja.

-" _Sé que he sido tu verdugo impasible y me siento culpable. Tal vez sea un acto compasivo o una estrategia para enmendar mis actos y quitar mi culpa. Pero Krugen no quiero ser sorda a tu sufrimiento- escribió con letra rápida. La observo, jamás apresta a la literatura propia no creí la veracidad que era puño y letra. Esa noche solo pudo mirar el techo de su habitación hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo."_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese momento leerle se había vuelto mi droga favorita, era una atracción muy peculiar. Era el sabor a la adrenalina que me dejaba. Me provocaba pensamientos con palabras poéticas, me hacía sentir más inteligente. Más intelectual. Era prácticamente mi novela diaria. Era como la confidencia de un secreto, como ser cómplice. Y si lo era, aunque era partícipe de un delito que lograba yo misma. Dado que le había tomado a cargo como ayuda para el consejo aprovechaba mandarle a hacer cualquier tarea lejana, por lo general ella siempre abandonaba aquí su mochila escolar. Asi que al marchase me tomaba de esa pequeña mochila escolar sacándole. En lo oculto de la ultimo fragmentación de lugar, un desolado cuaderno. Casi como memorias. De tapa dura con unos extrañas impresiones que llevaban al arte. Me nacía una ansiedad cada vez que le sacaba. Luego de leer las mágicas palabras expresadas de manera tan magnifica solía tener una extraña carga al verle. Siempre evitaba su mirada luego de cometer el delito, tenía la firme sensación que en el cruce de sus ojos con los míos, le sería evidente mi infracción.

* * *

 _ **La cuestión del ser**_

 _ **Pov NATSUKI**_

¿Qué nos constituye? ¿Cuáles son las barreras que sostienen nuestras células día a día? ¿Cuál es el secreto oculto que se halla debajo de cada piel? ¿Será el mundo como me lo muestran mis ojos? ¿O será solo la escueta mirada de un momento? Estas dudas me aquejan. La visión, la cuestión, el ser. Cuanta vanidad he hallado en mis cortos años en la tierra. Cuanta vanidad se halla construida debajo de cada persona. Será que las desiciones mal tomadas, acabaran en cuestiones de mala procedencia. Hoy arribe al nuevo instituto con ansias de todo, de conocer, de nuevos aires,de búsqueda de experiencias y saber. Crei que las cosas serian diferentes, pero solo soy una cara mas en medio de esta multitud de rostros. Solo soy un mote de nueva sin concidencia ni estado, ni nombre ni habla. Es interesante haber viajado durante 6 horas en un avión y que nadie proceda a preguntarte como estas. Pero bueno creo que el frio clima cala demasiado el corazón.

* * *

 _ **Pov Shizuru**_

Con el diario entre mis manos busque una fecha en especial. El día que le amenace.

 _"Sabes mi nombre, pero no así mi historia. Has oído lo que he hecho, no lo que ha pasado. Crees saber quién soy pero solo eres lo que tu mente crea. Solo hablo y suplico a un grupo de personas igual de sensible que paredes blancas insensibles ante mi sangre."_

* * *

 _ **En el borde de la conciencia**_

 _ **Pov natsuki**_

Siento las llamas renacer de mi cuerpo, quemándome en mi interior. La realidad se vuelve un vástago que se conserva un segundo nítido. Luego solo es eco de imaginaciones. He soñado estar en brazos de mi madre, padre, he sentido la sensación de confort tan real que mi cerebro duda. Pero mis ojos no mienten, sigo aquí solitariamente abandonada en este desierto lugar.

* * *

 _ **Pov shizuru**_

La frente de Natsuki quema, siente como le irrita la misma delgada sabana que le cubre. Se mueve ante la costumbre. Intenta el vaivén de quitarse ese estorbo. Lo logra al segundo interno, con una sonrisa entre dormida de la satisfacción. Su garganta tan seca como el mismo desierto, suplica la ingesta de un refresco. Intenta en vano levantarse pero las fuerzas han escapado de su cuerpo. No puede. Minutos más tarde la puerta del pequeño dormitorio es tocada, una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Afuera una castaña cansada abre paso al lugar. Todo desprovisto de un orden dominante.

\- Krugen~san – dice llamándole. pero no se escucha respuesta. Fujino camina lentamente hasta denotar el tenue movimiento de una figura sobre la cama.

\- Krugen~san ha elegido mal día para dormirse. Le disciplinaré por esto- dice una molesta Shizuru. Odiaba la holgazanería. Además a ella también le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, era injusto para todos los demás.

\- Krugen~san despierte – dice molesta e irritada. Parada con brazos cruzados al lado del aposento.

\- Krugen-~san no colme mi paciencia- gruñe. Su tono colado por la dureza en aumento. Molesta procede a sacudir el cuerpo.

\- Sueño pesado, parece muerte transitoria esto- dice enojada. El cuerpo de Natsuki responde girándose en pos a la dirección del movimiento.

\- Mierda- pronuncia Shizuru. El cuerpo de la más joven se gira en su dirección. Fujino observa con mirada dura pronta al regaño. Mejillas rojas, nariz visiblemente tapada. El rostro aquejante. Los ojos abnegados a mostrarse. Una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole. Fujino observa la panorámica, las ropas mojadas.

\- Krugen-san – pronuncia al tiempo que se acerca con cuidado. Comete el estúpido acto de medir lo evidente con el envés de la mano.

\- Estas hirviendo- concluye.

\- Krugen-san, krugen-san- intenta despertarle pero nada eleva de la inconciencia a la otra.

\- Natsuki juro que le mandare una nota anónima a Fujino que te enseñe a cerrar la puerta. Que te tortures hasta que aprendas- dice Mai molesta ante el descuido de su amiga. Que acaso no logra ver la nevada que está cayendo.

\- No es necesario el anonimato Tohika-san – dice en modo tajante Shizuru trayendo un paño en sus manos.

\- Pero que… - dice pero no acaba la frase.

\- Ahghhghgh- dice Natsuki quejándose al sentir el contacto del paño.

\- Tranquila- la voz de Fujino cubre el lugar, su tono es más bajo pero no quita la rigidez característica. Se gira mirando a Tohika, Mai traga en seco.

\- Llamare al médico- concluye Shizuru. Mirándole fijamente. – no le dejes sola

\- Claro- dice Mai. Aun asustada. Fujino se marcha. Mai respira. El quejido es liberado de los labios de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki estúpida- dice mirando su estado. – ya vendrá alguien

* * *

\- Youko te necesito, ven conmigo- dice Shizuru entrando de improvisto a la enfermería.

\- Fujino quisiera complacer tus complejos de Dios del universo. Pero justo ahora no puedo obedecer tus jueguitos- dice con poca paciencia la mujer.

\- Tengo una emergencia- expresa Shizuru.

\- Pues yo te veo muy bien- dice sin siquiera mirarle.

\- Pero que perros traes. Carajo- dice aporreando el escritorio demandando atención.

\- Tengo una alumna delirando de fiebre si no haces nada y le pasa algo. Hare que me la pagues caro- dice molesta. Su mirada carmín se tiñe en sangre vengativa.

\- Las amenazas no van conmigo Shizuru. No soy una escolar- dice sosteniéndole la mirada. – Te sientas y me esperas allí y cuando se me digne atenderte iré.

\- Pero- dice molesta enseñando su puño.

\- Te quedaras esperándome toda la vida Fujino así- dice Youko quien sigue mirando unos exámenes.

\- Puedes ser más puta. Te digo que está mal, carajo no haces un juramento de la mierda esa de moralidad- se queja Shizuru. La molestia le levanta la vena del cuello.

\- Ya te dije- contesta mientras sigue en su tarea.

\- Me importa una mierda que después te rasques si quieres, pero ve a verle. Se le ve mal- dice entre la molestia e irritabilidad. La actitud pasiva de la doctora le exasperaba.

\- Fíjate por favor, ella no tiene que ver- dice cansada. En un susurro. Bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Has dicho por favor? Esa chica debe ser una santa, ya ha empezado a hacer milagros- dice mientras toma un par de objetos.

\- Amigdalitis por estreptococos- concluye la doctora. Fujino siente que el chino ya no es el lenguaje más complicado en este momento.

\- Podrías traducir eso- dice molesta.

\- Angina aguda- dice de modo tranquilo. Mientras garabatea en unas hojas. – aquí tienes las indicaciones, debe hacer reposo absoluto y tomar la medicación con puntualidad

\- Espera no estoy entendiendo nada- dice Shizuru mientras hace movimientos extraños con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes Fujino? La joven necesita cuidados- dice con sarna.

\- Intérnale será mejor así observas la evolución- negocia Fujino-

\- Imposible la epidemia de gripe es inminente tiene llena las camas. Será mejor que le cuiden aquí- dice tomando sus cosas marchándose.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dice suplicante Shizuru.

\- No te hago nada Fujino no seas dramática, si Natsuki toma frio será peor y afuera nieva. Además no tengo lugar- dice tomándose una pausa donde conectan miradas.- quedas responsable

\- Hakura será, porque yo no tengo vínculo con Krugen- digo molesta. – ella es su tutora

\- Lo harás Fujino. De lo contrario todos se enteraran de que estado me entregaste a Krugen la vez anterior- amenaza. Se coloca el sobretodo. – Tómalo como un castigo divino- se marcha.

\- Un castigo injusto- dice molesta.

\- Si mal no recuerdo ayer mismo vi a Krugen hasta casi la cena cumpliendo tus caprichos con el frio que hacía. De manera que su estado también es culpa tuya- dice. El gorro es fijado en su cabeza. – más te vale que te quites ese sombrero de teniente que llevas y atiendas a esa chica. De lo contrario tomare medidas en el asunto – se marcha. Fujino queda en un silencio tragándose el enojo que le aqueja. La mera llamada a su padre le traería problemas y Tonki Fujino no es un hombre de paciencia y compresión. Entro humeante al dormitorio, un bufido se cuela de mis labios inevitablemente.

\- Fujino no es necesario que se queda- dice Mai. Quien acomoda dócilmente la almohada a una dormida peliazul. – Me hare cargo yo misma.

\- Será demasiado sola- digo parada allí. Ella se dirige a mojar el paño y colocárselo nuevamente en la frente.

\- Lo intentare- dice convencida. La suavidad de su trato es observada por Fujino.

\- Disculpe Tohika ¿pero quién le ha dado autoridad para correrme?- dice con molestia.

\- Natsuki no te necesita. Vete- dice la pelirroja clavando su mirada en el rubí.

\- Eso solo lo decidirá Krugen- responde molesta. Mientras toma las medicinas y un vaso de agua. Se acerca a la cama.

\- Krugen~san – le llama intentando despertarle.

\- Krugen~san – repite, mientras sacude su hombro.

\- Ashhh- el quejido se cuela de los labios. Los orbes se abren, mostrando el cansancio mismo.

\- Fujino~sensei- responde la menor.

\- Los medicamentos toma- dice colocándoselos de manera apresurada y dándole agua.

\- Ujiumsd- tose la compadeciente.

\- Qué clase de telenovela mexicana es esta- dice molesta Mai. Toma uno a uno las pastillas coloca una en la boca de la enferma. Con una cuchara de té, le da el agua.

\- Mai agua- suplica Krugen. Sus mejillas rojas aun, su rostro dolorido. Su garganta evidentemente inflamada.

\- Solo son dos cucharadas y has tomado 4. Lo siento Natsuki deberás esperar por mas- dice impasible llevándose el vaso.

* * *

 _ **El peso de las palabras**_

 _ **Pov Shizuru:**_

Es el segundo día que llevamos a su cuidado. No ha habido mejoría. Me he ocupado de mis tareas, como mantenerle en ojo permanente, medicinas a horario y ayudarle en lo que necesite. Lo único que destaco que se nota que cambio es que permanece más tiempo despierta, aunque la medicación es fuerte y suele dormirle a veces en medio de una frase.

\- Agua – dice su voz suplicante.

\- Aquí tienes- digo acercándole la botella. Ella me mira suplicante.

\- Disculpa- digo tomando un vaso sirviéndole el contenido. Pero Natsuki solo lo coge entre sus manos sin tomarle.

\- ¿Qué sucede Krugen~san?- pregunto. Pero ella toma un trago y veo el suplicio en su semblante.

\- Ash, si serás estúpida- escupe la voz de Mai entrando en escena. Toma la cucharita y comienza a darle pequeñas raciones. El rostro de Natsuki siente el alivio. – intenta tragar despacio

\- Si- murmura obedeciendo.

\- Ves que así es mejor- dice mientras espera que Natsuki trague. Se ve la notable inflamación de su garganta, y el trabajo que le lleva la simple tarea.

\- Por favor más- pide suplicante cuando Mai se marcha. – sabes las reglas Natsuki- dice marchándose.

\- Mamá- llora la voz de Natsuki cubriéndose de súplica y necesidad. Me levanto a verle, sus parpados cerrados. Esta soñando. Me acerco con cuidado hacia ella. No halla tranquilidad ni posición, se mueve inquietamente en su lecho

\- Mamá, mamá, ¿Dónde estás?- suplica entre lágrimas. Coloco su mano sobre su frente. En lo literal no lo creí posible, pero su piel quemaba. Parecía casi hervir.

\- Tranquila Krugen~san – digo mientras deposito una caricia en su barbilla.

\- A ver déjame- dice empujándome al pasar Mai.

\- Gracias por la amabilidad Mai- digo molesta. – vuela en temperatura- concluyo.

\- Natsuki, Natsuki- le llama.

\- Mamá, tengo frio. Mamá- dice suplicante. Su voz se corta. Mai con cautela besa su frente. Coloca una pastilla en su boca.

\- Pero ¿que hace Tohika?- digo molesta. Al ver como comienza a quitarse la ropa.

\- ¿No le escuchaste? Tiene frio- dice de manera natural.

\- Lo escuche ¿pero cómo se te ocurre?- digo. Tengo el grito contenido en compasión a la enferma.

\- Si tienes una mejor idea, házmelo saber- dice mientras sigue en su labor.

\- Te acabaras contagiando- digo.

\- Correré el riesgo. Además no es algo que antes no haya tenido- dice triunfante. Me marche a la improvisada sala anterior, deje mi molestia rondara mi cabeza hasta que me dormí.

* * *

-No entiendo, me estás diciendo que ¿no te molesta que ella se colara en tu cama?- digo incrédula

\- Claro que no ¿Por qué debería molestarme?- dice mientras toma con cuidado el desayuno que le prepare. No le contesto.

\- Sé que desea cuidarme. Aunque acepto que sus métodos son raros- dice sonriendo.

\- No me la creo- digo molesta mirando la nieve que cae. Ella también guarda silencio por un momento.

\- Fujino~sensei – dice llamándome. Me giro mirándole.- si lo desea puede marcharse

\- ¿qué?- digo sorprendida ante el cambio de tema. - ¿porque?

\- Sé que esta aquí, no por disposición personal sino por obligación. Por ello le pido que se marche- contesta. Su voz no tiene matices salvo los dados por su enfermedad. Miro la alfombra buscando entender.

\- No me iré Krugen~san- respondió. Ella no me responde, ni siquiera podría decir que me escucha. Ha quedado dormida. Acomodo su almohada. La medicación tiende a darle esos lapsos de conciencia.

\- ¿y ahora que puedo hacer?- me pregunto ante el aburrimiento que poseo. Mi mirada vaga por el lugar en busca de algo que contente mi atención, aunque sea por unos minutos. La imagen de Krugen se lleva mi vigilancia unos instantes. Solo le vi dormir. Le observe. Del mismo modo, sin emociones, sin mariposas interiores, sin ternura, sin el mínimo sentimiento. Solo era yo, Fujino, mirándole a ella, Krugen. Nada más. A su lado como iluminado por un reflector lo distinguí. Allí solitario en la mesa de luz, el cuaderno-diario de Krugen. Mire con cuidado que se mantuviera dormida, y lo tome. Busque si había una nueva anotación y allí estaba.

 _"Fría, como la misma nieve. Formal, igual que la monarquía. Lejana como una estrella. Bella como una flor, pero con una apatía tan hiriente como su espina. Su tacto tan carente de sentimientos._

 _Palabras para describirle pocas, comparación y metáforas abundan._

 _Fujino~sensei es la misma niebla. Te atrapa, te desorienta, te envuelve, te confunde, te asusta, te atormenta. Solo aparece de manera repentina llenándote de un temor inexplicable. Solo soy un conductor con el volante entre mis manos, con esta niebla apática que apareció, solo ruego que se aleje sin dejarme dolor, ni daño al final. Que no me de sorpresas que esconda detrás de su persiana cara de póker. Aunque dudo que debajo de esa piel halla algo tan humano como sentimientos, si aunque le veo respirar dudo de que sea un ser humano"_

Las palabras una a una iban siendo asimiladas. Aunque mi mente entro en un extraño estado de shock. Una especie de enojo comenzaba a arder en mi cabeza dando lugar a mil quejas dentro de ella. Quería gritar, quería vengarme ante las duras palabras. Pero solo atine a salir a caminar, el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Solo deje que mis pies me guiaran. Termine en el conocido despacho que me cedieron en el colegio. Con mis manos sobre mi cabeza. No entienda el motivo de mi molestia, que significaban todas esas palabras. Porque Krugen era capaz de hacer una descripción tan dura de mi persona. El reloj me pasó desapercibido en el tiempo que me sumergí en pensamientos. Luego fue calma, ya no pensaba, pero solo atine a quedarme mirando el mismo vacío en una pared cercana. Esa noche no volví al dormitorio de Krugen. Solo repetía una a otra la escena de mi mano en su frente. Y aunque me duela darle la razón, no había sentido absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera había sentido molestia que alguien me considerara así. Solo era un golpe bajo a mi ego. Gire en mi cama.

* * *

 **Unos días después**

\- Adelante- respondí. La madera del despacho me había anticipado la llegada de alguien.

\- Buenas tarde Fujino~sennsei – dijo la voz de la joven peliazul.

\- Krugen~san – conteste alzando la vista. Su imagen había mejorado un poco, pero aun denotaba debilidad. Unas ojeras servían de anticipo a su estado.

\- Me alegro de verle mejor- le digo tranquilamente, volviendo la vista a los papeles que contenía e mis manos.

\- Vengo a presentarme para mis horas de servicio- explica. Pero finjo estar demasiado ocupada en las hojas. Ella espera, solo unos minutos y se marcha. Algo dentro de mí denota aun molestia ante su escrito. Guardo silencio.

\- ! KRUGEN~SAN ¡! KRUGEN~SAN ¡! ¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES? - grito con toda indignada ante la escena.

\- Pues, lavo el piso- dice la aludida levantando las cejas sorprendida. El tono de su voz es confusión.

\- Hace unos días agonizabas de fiebre y hoy esto- digo masajeándome la sien. Siento el enojo recorrerme como lava.

\- Pero… es que son mis tareas

\- Pero un CARAJO- grito indignada. Estoy sacada histérica, molesta. Intento respirara para calmar un poco mis ganas de asesinarle.

\- Krugen~san se marcha a detención y permanece allí hasta que acabe su horario- digo tajante.

\- Pero – dice.

\- Pero nada he dicho, obedezca- digo molesta girándome.- al cumplir el horario le veo en mi despacho.

\- Se puede saber ¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE PASO KRUGEN?- grito con toda la molestia del mundo. La poca decencia que poseía se fugó ante la imagen presente. Los cabellos de la joven están evidentemente mojados, al igual que su uniforme, un leve temblor se observa en su cuerpo.

\- HE PREGUNTADO QUE SUCEDIÓ!- grito nuevamente pero no me contesta siento una bola de bronca situarse en mi garganta.

\- HABLA TE DIGO- digo sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su mirada se cristaliza.

\- Fujino~sensei- suplica. Su voz es quebrada, dolorosa. Sus mejillas coloradas solo logran ponerme de peores modos.

\- Es increíble como nunca hablas- digo con toda la molestia en mi voz. Tomo la oreja izquierda y emprendo camino hacia la enfermería.

\- Youko necesito que tomes medidas rápidas con esto- digo presentándole a Natsuki.

\- ¿Qué le paso?- dice de igual manera sorprendida.

\- Se niega a responderme. Has algo para que no empeore- digo mirándole. Youko primero me mira molesta.

\- Anda tú me dijiste que le cuidara, ahora no te quejes- digo levantando mis manos. – además dijiste que su estado era delicado antes.

\- Está bien, está bien. Le daré algo- dice.

\- Krugen acompáñeme a la sala de curas- dice, indicándole el camino. Los ojos de Krugen denotan miedo. Solo atino a verles.

\- Listo, con eso mejorara. Le espero mañana para seguir con el tratamiento- dice Touko.- Fujino quisiera hablar con usted

\- Si sensei- respondo.

\- ¿Qué le paso?- dice

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no me dijo palabra- explico molesta cruzando las piernas.

\- Mira Fujino iré al grano. A krugen le están fastidiando la vida. La chica ha sido fuerte pero si alguien no hace nada las cosas no acaban bien- dice molesta.

\- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de ello?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta del dolor de esa chica- dice irritada. – mira te diré una cosa. Si tú no eres capaz de ayudarle por ser una egoísta narcisista me parece perfecto. Pero conseguiré a alguien que le ayude- dijo. Hice de cuenta que sus palabras no me importaron, pero realmente habían dolido bastante.

\- He deseado intervenir pero la chica ni hablar- digo lo obvio. La doctora rueda los ojos.

\- Es obvio, lo primero que hacen es amenazarles.

\- Sabes mucho del tema- digo

\- Claro, cualquiera sabe cómo se ejecuta el acoso- dice la obviedad.

\- Yo no lo sabia

\- Claro, porque ello no parece en revistas de moda- dice llamándome superficial. El enojo se hace mella en mí.

\- Intentare hacer algo. Pero no prometo nada- digo molesta retirándome. Al salir veo una Natsuki decaída apoyada sobre la columna.

\- Camine Krugen que tengo cosas que hacer- digo molesta. La joven a paso lento le sigue. Noto la reciente cojera, por ello tomo de su brazo llevándole rápido a la oficina. Su cuerpo tiembla suavemente.

\- Me mato pensando cómo ayudarte pero no se me ocurre de qué manera- digo en voz alta mirándole fijo. El banco donde se halla sentada le da menor altura, la mesa que me retiene me da un Angulo mayor.

\- No es necesario Fujino~sensei. Tengo gente que me ayuda- dice manteniendo altivez.

\- Si lo veo Krugen~san se ve que le han ayudado mucho hoy- digo con sarna.

\- Mai ha estado en clases por ello no me ha ayudado- dice molesta.

\- Tohika ~san no tiene los medios para ayudarle. Acéptelo Krugen~san, deseo ayudarle pero para ello necesito su colaboración- digo intentando explicarle. Estoy cansada que todos tomen esa actitud hacia mi persona.

\- Ha escuchado el cuento del león y el cabrito- dice molesta.

\- No, para nada. ¿de qué trata? cuéntemelo- digo intrigada.

\- Se la resumiré, el cabrito muere- dice molesta. Algo detrás de esas mejillas rojas, esa nariz tapada y esa mirada decidida me molestaba. Hacia nacer algo de furia detrás de mí.

\- Matarle no está en mis planes Krugen- digo molesta.

\- Hay muchas formas de morir. No solo la física- dice mirando la nada. Allí estaba, su mente, su pensamiento. Algo nuevo me seria revelado- ¿de qué habla Krugen? Explíquese

\- Usted dice que no me matara, pero lo cierto es que me obliga a estar bajo su yugo y no es eso mismo una muerte a mi libertad- dice molesta. Le miro. Jamás ganare batalla con ella.

\- Hablo de muchas muertes pero solo menciono una- digo picándole a hablar.

\- Es que hay muchas, la física cuando el corazón y el cerebro se paran. La emocional cuando el alma se quiebra, la social ante un gran alboroto de desmedidas. Y así sucesivamente- dice la obviedad. Le observo. Un pensamiento interesante, aunque no tan crudo como sus palabras en el libro. La voz de youko llamándome egoísta narcisista me llegan. Mientras Krugen tose buscando una forma de acomodarse. Sus ojos parecen querer cerrarse.

\- Será mejor que le lleve a su casa Krugen- digo tomándole del brazo llevándole.

\- Se caminar sola- me dice quitándome con brusquedad mi mano de su brazo.

\- Intentare ser amable, pero si decide comportarse como una niña ese trato tendrá- sentencio llevándole a rastras desde su oreja. Al llegar veo en sus ojos la furia emana de ellos.

\- Krugen~san dese un baño caliente y colóquese ropa seca- dije en tono autoritario. Ella aun quejosa soba su oreja que ha tomado un color carmín.

\- Como diga Fujino~sensei – respondió. Sabía que ese estado no se debía a la corrección sino a la misma enfermedad pero que más valía. Ahora me servía para ayudarle a la disciplina, más tarde vería.

\- Esto te hará bien- le dije sirviéndole una taza humeante de té. Ella solo atino a recibirle, su ceño continuaba fruncido. Tomo un sorbo y su cara se estrujo.

\- Parece que no te gusta- dije tomando de mi taza con normalidad. Ella me miro con ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto es horrible?- dice intentando pasar la mala sensación de la boca.

\- Exageras no es tan malo- digo tranquilamente.

\- Si lo es, dime ¿dime esta es mi nueva tortura? ¿estas buscado nuevas maneras de ejercer tu dictadura?- dice molesta. Sus mejillas continúan coloradas. Asumo que esa libertad es dada por el estado. Tanta libertad no se le ha permitido.

\- No soy una dictadora-. Me quejo

\- Si lo eres, amas ver sufrir a todos- dice molesta. Su mirada gélida atraviesa mis ojos con odio. Ella me odiaba, jamás confiaría en mí. Jamás quitaría esa imagen de mi figurada en un aisber.

\- Él te, es putamente amargo igual que tu- me dijo molesta. Me levante en busca de unos utensilios. Volví con un paño en mis manos. El primer reflejo de Krugen fue retroceder

\- No, Fujino~sensei disculpe yo no quise decir eso- dijo una Natsuki demasiado sumisa. Con ojos llorosos y la mirada llena de miedo.

\- Es solo agua- explique colocándosela con cuidado en la frente. Tome la taza de té y le coloque unas cucharadas de miel y limón.

\- Prueba esto te hará bien- dije llevando a su boca una cucharada. – anda que pido bandera de la paz

\- Confía en mi- dije sirviéndole la cuchara a una distancia de su boca. Ella no dijo nada, no expreso nada. Tome el rostro con mi otra mano y lo acerque amablemente. Ella se dejó y tomo el líquido.

\- ¿está mejor?- dije mirándole.

\- Si- contesto y se puso en pose para que le diera más. Ella no lo dijo en voz alta, pero se había dejado cuidar y eso. Significaba algo, que comenzaba a confiar en mí.

\- Hay algo que te ayudara más- digo esfumándome a la cocina.

\- No Fujino~sensei por favor ya no- dice evidentemente el cansancio le agota.

\- Cállese Krugen y obedezca- digo fingiendo molestia ante su actitud infantil.

\- Pero no es justo- dice mientras sus ojos se cierran.

\- Esto le hará bien, cierre los ojos y tómelo-digo con tono de voz severo – si veo que lo escupe juro que lavare su boca con jabón – digo cual maestra de primaria.

\- Te odio- dice molesta. Tomo su oreja sin jalarle y ella me mira cual cachorro.

\- Creo que alguien necesita corrección- digo comenzando a mover mi mano.

\- No, no, lo tomare, no importa lo horrible que sea- dice tomando mi mano pidiendo que le retire.

\- Parece que no eras tan rebelde como parecías. Solo necesitabas disciplina- digo. Ella cierra sus ojos vencida y coloco la cuchara dentro de su boca, su rostro cambia. Sonrió.

\- Es miel- dice incrédula quitándome la cuchara y lamiéndole cual niño.

\- ¿Claro que creías que era? Cianuro- digo ironizando.

\- De ti, no me sorprendería- me responde con una dolorosa sinceridad.

\- ¿Me das otra?- pide juntando las manos. debo aceptar que la escena me causa gracia. Cojo otra cucharada llevándole a los labios. El rostro de placer le cubre

\- Solo esa y ya- digo cerrando el bote. Esa noche no hablamos más, le serví más tarde una sopa, pero solo comió entre que se dormía. Me fije en su cuaderno de notas

 _"Y la bruja dictadora no era tan bruja, y el delincuente no era tan fugitivo. Será que el invierno cambia de lugar en verano, o que la luna intercambie lugares con el sol. ¿Será que todo puede cambiar'? solo espero carecer de heridas en ello._

 _Como él te eras agria, insípida algo difícil de aguantar si no se lleva años de rutina, pero hoy irónicamente he conocido un lado dulce que asemeja al dulce néctar de una flor."_

* * *

 _cOmentarios_

 _Lic_ _borrego: holis aqui tienes uno nuevo, espero te agrade y gracias por comentar corazon_

 _Oliwis7u7: me alegro que llamara tu atencion, je saludos_

 _Osiris Valensky: muchas gracias felicidades igualmente, lindo comienzo de año para ti. Si pobre Nat, tranquila tiene una sensei a su cuidado_

* * *

 _je sin mas les invito a contarme que les parecio, si les gustaria que pasara algo, algun aporte, o duda las recibire tranquilamente, pero siempre con respeto. Hasta la proxima_


	4. El hilo se rompe por el lado mas delgado

_**La realidad que esconde tu cabeza**_

\- No lo entiendes aun- dice con molestia Natsuki.

\- Claro que no, ellas te están golpeando Natsuki, denúnciales acaba con esto- suplica Shizuru.

\- Que no Shizuru que no- dice molesta.

\- ¿acaso eres masoquista o qué?- grita la castaña

\- Si, no te imaginas que placer me da andar con el labio partido a todos lados- contesta con ironía.

\- denunciales, no lo haces, ¿porque?- dice molesta. Se coloca de espaldas. No desea ver a la menor. Que aun sangra su labio.

\- No puedo entiéndelo- dice Natsuki. Se sienta en un banco, tocándose la herida – ash

\- No deberías quejarte tanto si pareces amarlo- contesta. Dentro de Shizuru hay una revolución de enojo fermentándose. No desea ver un solo golpe más en el cuerpo de la menor, no desea curar esas heridas, ver esas lágrimas. No desea ver el dolor.

\- Parece que nunca entenderás- dice tenuemente. Un sentimiento de derrota y fracaso le cubre. Se extienden como un aura negra dentro de Natsuki.

\- Nunca nadie me entiende- dice la peliazul, acompañado de un suspiro. Shizuru se gira, esa voz no fue la Natsuki que ha conocido. Se sorprende y respira, está a punto de conocer otra faceta. Lo sabe, esa frase no fue para ella. Fue el suspiro de un pensamiento.

\- No es así- dice dulcemente retornando a su lado. Toma del botiquín el utensilio preparado para curarle. – intento comprenderte pero no puedo. No me gusta que te maltraten

\- No puedo demandarles- contesta. Volteo los ojos con fastidio.- Shizuru yo soy así. Soy honesta, sincera, sin matices de buchoneria. No suelo delatar a nadie y no lo hare con ellas- objeta

\- Te están causando daño- replico. Aunque mi voz es suave. Sé que está demasiado sensible para un regaño.

\- Es lo único que me queda Shizuru- dice con los ojos con lágrimas. – es lo único que me queda- repite. Llorando en desmedida.

\- Natsuki, no llores- suplico. Corro a su lado abrazándole.

\- Shizuru me han golpeado, humillado, maltratado, insultado, demacrado. Han hecho estragos en mi cuerpo, y en mi estado anémico. Hasta mi salud han afectado- dice llorando mirandole. – no quiero que se lleven esto. Es lo único que me queda.

\- Mi moral es lo único que me queda Shizuru, no dejes que se la lleven. No quiero perderme por su culpa- dice y se quiebra. Se quiebra de una manera que necesito de Youko para calmarle.

\- Aun después de eso, es algo complicado- le dije a Youko.

\- ¿Has visto la peli el náufrago?- pregunta Youko.

\- Pero de que me hablas, te cuento algo importante y me sales con tonteras- comento molesta.

\- Estúpida, en el náufrago el actor utiliza una pelota para no volverse loco

\- Si lo recuerdo Wilson creo- contesto. Divagando en mis recuerdos.

\- Bueno, el Wilson de Natsuki son sus valores, su moral, su mente, sus escritos, es aquello que le mantiene flotando para no caer en la locura- explica. Me quede de una pieza.

 _ **No te conviertas en quien te hirió**_

\- Sigo sin entender porque te dejas pasar por todo esto. Porque permites que pisen tu cabeza – pregunte. Molesta. El fino hilo rojo baja desde la ceja hasta la mejilla.- Háblame, dime ¿porque lo hace?- pregunto sintiendo la desesperación subir por mi sangre.

\- Dentro de todo parece que te gusta- digo girándome dispuesta a marcharme del salón. Si los buenos métodos no ayudan, a veces se deben recurrir al punzar la rabia.

\- ¿Realmente crees que hay un motivo?- me dice molesta. Su mirada me es negada, mientras mantiene baja su cabeza.

\- Sigo sosteniendo que podrías defenderte, tu padre es de gran peso, me lo comento Mai, nadie se atrevería a tomar medidas contra ti – digo molesta.

\- ¿Y QUE?- grita enojada – ACASO LA PROFESION DE MI PADRE ME DA DERECHO A GOLPEARLES- grita con una molestia incrementándose. Se toma la cabeza.

\- No sé qué me enferma más. ¿Qué creas que hay un motivo? ¿O que pienses que me escudare en el apellido de mi padre?- dice levantándome.

\- No entiendo porque te molesta que piense en un motivo- confieso. Mi tono ha decaído, bajo mis defensas. Jamás había visto en ese estado a Natsuki.

\- Haber, te lo explicare solo una vez.- dice. Me quedo en silencio, siento que ella está llegando a su límite.

\- Te hare una suposición. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- me pregunta. Asiento. – bien

\- Mira imaginemos que no supieras quien es mi padre, y abusaran por mi debido a ser pobre- dice y su mirada gélida se fija en mi - ¿acaso eso estaría bien?

\- o si fuera gorda ¿lo justificaría?,

\- ¿o si usara lentes?

\- ¿o si tuviera un problema motriz?

\- ¿o si sufriera algún trastorno?

\- ¿o por ser demasiado delgada?

\- ¿o demasiado lista?

\- ¿o por ser fea?

\- ¿o por tener el color de mi piel de otro color?

\- ¿o si mi orientación sexual fuese distinta a la impuesta?

\- Dime Fujino~sensei. – dice inclinándose sobre el escritorio, su aliento a chicle rosa mi rostro.

\- ¿TU CREES QUE ELLO LO JUSTIFICARIA?- Grita molesta. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Respóndeme Fujino~sensei usted cree que si yo fuera participe en alguna de esas menciones, los actos estarían justificados- dice. Esta atropelladoramente llorando, está sufriendo, está molesta. Tiene una mirada acorralada en sí. Pero no puedo contestar, no puedo calmar su pena. Su pensamiento me ha derrocado nuevamente. Me ha arrojado contra un ring golpeándome brutalmente las estructuras de mi cerebro. No emite respuesta, no tengo idea, aun estoy procesando sus palabras. Viendo cuanta verdad guarda, pero sin encontrar una solución. Siento un velo correrse en mi mente pero aun no logro ver que hay detrás.

\- Parece que si Fujino~sensei, parece que cree que se justificaría. Pero lamento decirle que yo no concientizare lo mismo. Jamás. Porque lo aprendido por aquel que todos llaman jefe de estado, pero puertas adentro es mi padre. Él me enseño que nada, en su absoluto ayuda a la justificación del mal. Aunque haya miles de motivos uno toma la decisión en el momento de pecar- dice molesta. Junta sus cuadernos, comenzando a guardarlos.

\- Es algo básico, casi de escuela inicial. Donde comienzan mis derechos acaban los del otro. Donde terminan los míos siguen los de un tercero- explica. Es como una clase magistral de moral que te abre la mente. – esto no es abuso es imposición de poder en medidas intensas. Es algo que le falta a esas personas. Le faltan educación, cariño, guía. ¿Qué se yo?, eso no me corresponde a mí- dice acomodando su mochila.

\- Creo que ha sido demasiado para mi hoy, ¿puedo retirarme?- pide cortésmente. Girando rumbo a la salida, sin esperar respuesta.

\- Natsuki – digo corriendo y tomando su mano. – no se valla discúlpeme- pido. Pero ella solo me observa, el ceño fruncido me atonta un poco.

\- Estoy algo exaltada hoy, será mejor que vuelva mañana. Con su permiso Fujino~sensei – me pide haciendo una reverencia. Solo asiento.

\- La estaré esperando mañana Krugen~san – digo dándole una suave sonrisa. Ella se marcha, con su mochila al hombro, con ese cuaderno de memorias oculto, con ese pensamiento tan lateral ante la vida y yo solo deseo que regrese. Una vez más, solo deseo tenerle cerca y que ese caudal de ideas me sea exhibido nuevamente.

* * *

 _ **No lastimes a quien luego no puedas matar**_

 _ **POV NATSUKI**_

El impacto de la voz del profesor me trae nuevamente a la tierra.

\- Le llaman de dirección- me dice. En tono desaprobatorio. Seguramente cree que mi nombre se haya metido en otro altercado. Midori~sensei no ha sido la persona más benevolente en esta estancia del internado. Diría que todo lo contrario. Me encamino con paso rápido hacia el lugar de situación. La secretaria me permite pasar directamente.

\- Krugen~san me han pedido que le pase esto- dice entregándome el teléfono en sus manos. una cara de angustia cubre el rostro de la directora. Siento una leve punzada en mi interior como un presagio.

\- Demórese el tiempo que necesite- informa.

\- Hable- digo colocando el auricular en mi oído.

\- Señorita Krugen~san. Le hablamos del hospital, sus padres nos han pedido que le informemos que su hermana menor Alissa ha sufrido un accidente, está en un estado de gravedad. Por ello le pedimos que levante las predicas en su nombre- dice de modo formal, la voz en el teléfono. El corazón de Natsuki se encoje y siente como el alma comienza derretirse emigrando de su ser.

\- ¿Pero que le sucedió? ¿Cómo es que...?- pregunta. La voz del otro lado, emite un chasquido de lengua. Un tímido traqueteo de uñas se escucha desde el otro lado. Para la informante era solo un trámite más, que carecía de importancia. Pero para Natsuki eso mismo era su hermana, su mundo. Su misma familia.

\- No sabría decirle, solo me dieron que le comunicara- dice colgando de manera brusca. Que malos modos, piensa Natsuki mientras se molesta. Una furia abrazadora hacia esa estúpida insensible le comienza a germinar. Aprieta el botón redirigiendo la llamada.

\- Directora puedo realizar un llamado a casa. Las cosas no han estado bien últimamente- pide con la mayor cautela. Tragándose todo orgullo una pequeña y sumisa Natsuki.

\- Sabe bien que esas cosas nos son informadas Krugen~san- responde.

\- Se lo pido con cortesía. Por favor no me niega, informarme- dice suplicante. Inconscientemente sus ojos se han inundado en lágrimas. La imagen de su hermana pequeña en una cama blanca del hospital lleva torturándole durante días.

\- Solo esta vez Krugen~san hágame el favor de que no me arrepienta- dice cediéndole el único teléfono de línea del lugar.

\- Se lo agradezco infinitamente Director- dice mientras toma el tubo entre sus manos. la directora le cede un poco de privacidad. Ella misma atendió a la secretaria, pobre niña piensa mientras se marcha a pedir un café. Dentro Natsuki emprende la llamada del número que se ocupó de memorizar. Uno. Dos. Tres timbrazos y el teléfono es atendido.

\- Hola- responde la voz detrás de la línea.

\- Hola ¿con quién hablo?- dice Natsuki. De manera curiosa. No recuerda ese tono, risas y gritos infantiles se escuchan desde el fondo.

\- Residencia Marguerite con quien desea comunicarse- dice la voz envuelta en cortesía. El rostro de Natsuki se desencaja. Se desestabiliza. Siente que las piernas van a fallarle. Se coloca contra el escritorio y en evidencia sus pulmones comienzan el proceso de hiperventilación. La ansiedad toma su rostro, siente la desestabilidad emocional le está golpeando la puerta del consiente. La locura toma partido. Intenta respirar pero nada logra aclarar las ideas. Nada lo lograra. Sale rápido de allí, corriendo rumbo a la capilla.

\- Dios- suplica. Abrazando sus rodillas en un acto desesperado. Siente como todo su sistema siente colapsarse. Hace días que lleva llorando, sufriendo en silencio. Que no puede dormir pensando en su pequeña hermana. Ni la calma de su lugar favorito le devuelve paz. Toda una tormenta es llevada dentro de ella. Vuelve a paso lento, cansino.

\- Pero miren si allí está mi preferida- objeta con molestia. El pelo de colores, es enfocado en la memoria de Natsuki. Pero su mente sigue en el tumulto.

\- Tráiganla- ordena Tomoe, mientras toma la puñera. Los primeros golpes, son amortiguados.

\- Dale más fuerte Tomoe- dice Nao, el tic se cuela de sus labios. La lengua golpea desde el paladar hasta la base baja de la boca, el sonido toma un eco dentro de la memoria de Natsuki en una repetición incansable. Una bofetada emocional es dada desde su subconsciente. La adrenalina inunda su ser. La risa estúpida de Mikoto termina de estallar su rabia.

\- Ahora me van a conocer- dice molesta.

\- Te vamos a conocer, si te conocemos estúpida eres nuestra esclava- responde Mikoto.

\- Anda cachorrita que si no te resiste será mejor- dice. Pero el rostro de Natsuki esta desencajado, toma con fuerza el brazo de Nao y le aplica una llave. El brazo de mikoto es llevado en la acción ante de estar aun sujetando el izquierdo de Natsuki. Mikoto trastabilla ante la acción repentina.

\- Putaaaa- grita Nao mientras siente la presión en aumento de su brazo. Un grito se cuela de sus labios. Mikoto le mira desde el piso. Tomoe estática mira de manera asustada.

\- Y eso que aún no duele- dice Natsuki. Aplica la presión mayor. El brazo comienza a curvarse, los gritos son incesantes.

\- Clack- el ruido seco y desencajado cubre el lugar. El hueso ha sido quebrado, Nao grita con la fuerza inminente. Las demás participantes quedan intactas. Natsuki sonríe de manera maléfica mientras se acerca a Mikoto. Es fácil estrellar su cabeza llevándole a la inconciencia.

\- Sigues tú- dice encaminándose hacia la joven. Toma el cuello, el impacto sordo del cuerpo contra la pared. La espina dorsal sintiendo el peso de la pared.

\- Me las pagaras todas- dice. La lluvia de puños, comienza a caer sobre el rostro de Tomoe, las muñecas de Natsuki se tiñen en dolor ante la brutalidad de la tarea.

\- KRUGEN!- grita con fuerza las sensei. Shizuru le corre tomándole. Los guardias intentan ayudar.

\- Déjenme que le mató- grita fuera de sí, Natsuki.

\- Natsuki, natsuki- le llama Midori pero se halla demasiado lejos de ella.

\- Youko ayúdame- dice alterada.

\- ¿Qué crees que paso?- pregunta Midori mientras posee entre sus brazos a una dormida Natsuki.

\- Exploto Shizuru- contesta Youko.

\- Natsuki- dice con un dejo de ternura.

* * *

 _ **TODO TIENE UN FIN**_

\- Sabes que lo que has hecho es una amenaza. Eso te puede traer muchos problemas- dije.

\- No deseo regañarte ni llamarte la atención como si tratara de un niño, pero no llego a comprender tu actitud- dije bajando el tono de voz – además tengo miedo por ti

\- No deberías tenerlo- objeta siguiendo ordenado la estantería.

\- Realmente no te entiendo- dije con resignación.

\- ¿QUE PASA POR TU CABEZA? ¿POR QUE REACCIONASTE ASI?- grito con ímpetu. Sacudiéndole, ella simplemente toma mis manos bajándome

\- Se ha pasado, esto es demasiado- dice con tranquilidad.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que viene pasándose, pero lo que no entiendo es que te llevo a que reacciones así- digo con molestia. Natsuki sostiene un florero, que intenta limpiar. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, el sonido de la cerámica volando en mil pedazos me estremece.

\- Ella cruzo mi limite Shizuru, lo entiendes- dice con molestia. Su mano comienza a destilar sangre, que se entremezcla con el agua de la flor que yace asfixiada en su puño.

\- Natsuki- digo. Sin encontrar palabras.

\- Se metió con mi hermana Shizuru, mi familia. Conmigo puede hacer lo que se le plazca pero con las personas que amo, ellas son inaccesibles- dice en tono lúgubre.

\- Si vuelve a meterse con Allissa juro que le matare- expresa. Con ese juramento lleno de venganza mueren mis palabras. Solo le curo, ayudo a esa mano sangrante mientras trago la bronca que me produce todo esto.

* * *

 _ **Me niego a perderte**_

 _ **POV SHIZURU**_

* * *

 _ **parte 1**_

 _ **Los múltiples estados de Natsuki**_

Había observado a Natsuki en múltiples estados. Había entrado numerosas veces al despacho golpeada, lastimada, sangrante. Le había visto enferma, delirante de temperatura, le vi molesta. Callada, taciturna, le vi obediente y también odiarme un millón de veces. Pero jamás había sido capaz de ver ese estado en ella. No sabía qué hacer, en las otras situaciones era más fácil. Si estaba enferma, cuidarle; si estaba lastimada, curarle; pero si estaba así, llorando de manera desesperada. Sufriente como si su alma estuviera quebrada, que podría hacer. La encontré a la salida de espera de Youko.

Krugen~san – le llame. Pero jamás me contesto seguía absorta en llorar. Golpeé con ímpetu la puerta de enfermería.

-¿Se puede saber que hiciste? HAZ VISTO COMO LE DEJASTE- dije tomando de la chaqueta a Youko. - Estaba sacada.

\- No le he hecho nada, ha llegado en ese estado hacia mí- dijo ella. Le solté lentamente.

\- Creí que… Lo siento- dije asiendo un ademan con mi cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, a mí también me preocupa- confeso.

\- No sé qué hacer Youko- explique.

\- No creo que haya mucho que hacer, mientras no hable no sabremos qué le pasa- dijo tranquilizándome. Tomo mi hombro de manera maternal – Haz lo que puedas Shizuru

\- Vamos Krugen~san – dije llamándome, pero nada. Sentada allí, con su mirada baja, con lágrimas cayendo y un llanto profundo. Dudaba que me escuchara.

\- Krugen~san – volví a llamarle. Sus hombros temblaban del mismo llanto. Me quite mi chaqueta colocándosela en sus hombros, y tome su ante brazo llevándole a paso rápido. Debo confesar que no he tenido situaciones parecidas. Jamás he tenido que llevar a una alumna así, salvo que sea para detención. Ni tampoco pase situaciones como las que he convivido con Krugen. Tomoe, es diferente. Absolutamente diferente, en todos los años que llevo de su tutela, las cosas jamás pasaron de un resfriado. O de un simple golpe por descuido, pero todo esto casi escapa a mi entendimiento. Todo con esto había sido distinto, con Tomoe podría tener mi vida y solo necesitaba una observación o un regaño menor. Pero con Krugen~san era tan diferente. Le lleve al despacho. Prepare un poco de agua con azúcar para calmarle, pero simplemente no era capaz de hacerle calmar. Un té con miel tampoco daba el efecto en ella. No lograba que saliera del llanto que tenía. Las lágrimas mojaban su chamarra, su cabeza parecía palpitar. Solo deseaba calmarle. Piensa Shizuru, piensa como calmamos a Krugen. El recuerdo de mi madre asalta a mi mente.

\- Natsuki- digo con voz dulce llamándole. – Natsuki – repito. Le llamare hasta que me escuche, hasta que esa barrera de su llanto se rompa ante mi pedido.

\- Natsuki, te estoy llamando – repito. Tomo con cuidado su mano, con ternura como si estuviera a punto de romperse. – Natsuki soy Shizuru- le explico.

\- Natsuki, mírame por favor- mi voz se cuela dulce por mis labios, pero ella no reacciona. Tomo un poco de miel, colocándosela en la cuchara y mientras llora logro colársela por sus labios. El cambio se nota en su rostro. Quebré la barrera.

\- Natsuki- le digo con ternura, casi hablándole a un niño.

\- Fujino~san – repite con un dejo de aire. Sus ojos inundados se fijan durante un instante en mí. Una suave risa envuelve sus labios. - ¿miel?

\- No se me ocurría nada mas- confesé sonriendo. Aun llevaba el frasco en mis manos. – Toma esto te hará bien le entrego él te. Deseo preguntarle que sucede, que es aquello que aqueja tan fuerte su llanto, pero temo que se quiebre nuevamente.

\- Se lo agradezco pero no me apetece- me dice amablemente.

\- Al menos toma agua, necesitas hidratarte- le entrego un vaso. Ella me obedece. La puerta golpeada.

\- Adelante –digo en automático sin despegar la mirada de Krugen. Entra Midori.

\- Krugen debe acompañarme- dice Midori, su voz suena profunda, con formalismo. Algo dentro de mí siente peligro.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo sensei?- pregunto duramente.

\- Fujino eso no es de su incumbencia- responde la pelirroja.

\- Les acompañare – dijo levantándome.

\- No será posible- responde la sensei.

\- Mire usted ni nadie me impedirá que valla porque…- digo molesta levantando el tono de voz.

\- Fujino~sensei – dice la voz tenue de Natsuki, me giro mirándole. – no deseo que se meta en problema por mi culpa. Lo mejor es que espere. Yo volveré

\- Krugen~san – respondo. Miro a Midori, molesta – espérale afuera.

\- Ash, deberías de dejar de ser molesta Fujino- se queja Midori.

\- Natsuki, déjame ayudarte ¿sí? No deseo que te hagan daño

\- No es eso- dice bajando la mirada. Tomo su barbilla entre mi pulgar e índice, le levanto con suavidad.

\- Está bien esperare, pero cuando vuelvas quiero saber que sucedía – dije con ternura. Esos orbes -eran tan frágiles.

\- Está bien Fujino- dice marchándose.

-Creo que tendré que ir a hablar con la directora, o Hakura – digo saliendo del lugar.

 _ **PARTE 2**_

\- es porque es sarna esa chica- dice Natsuki molesta. La discusión ya lleva acaloradamente una hora.

\- sorna quisiste decir- dice molesta Shizuru.

\- no, sarna. Sarnosa, tiene esa propiedad en mi vida y por ello- dijo apretando los puños Natsuki. - por ello me molesta tanto

\- no entiendo- dijo resignada Shizuru mirándole. Natsuki suspiro cansada, su mente estaba agotada luego de un día tan largo.

\- La sarna, es una enfermedad Shizuru- dijo. La atención de la castaña se centró en la joven que caminaba entre los extremos del salón.

\- Se da comúnmente en animales: perros, gatos, caballos, etc. Primero empieza con una molestia: picazón, irritación, enrojecimiento. Luego comienza a desesperar cada vez más, avanzando desde la superficie. Así va primero enrojeciendo, luego lastimándose, el animal pierde el pelo de la zona, sangra.

\- Y así sigue- dice mirándole fijo – si no se cura, puede causar graves heridas porque puede ir comiendo la carne del animal. Hasta bueno, que deje de resistirlo.

\- Pero eso se cura ¿no?- dice Shizuru.

\- La verdad es que existen diversos métodos para curarle, pero generalmente a los animales que le da, son por falta de cuidado. Lo que si es que lleva un tiempo considerable hasta que se cura al animal por completo y debe tener un cuidado continúo. Así no vuelva- dice firme.

\- Sé que mi pregunta es algo tonta, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Tomoe en ello?- pregunta. La mirada de Natsuki se fija en la salida. Traga de manera audible.

\- Tomoe es mi sarna, primero comenzó con burlas, con insultos, molestándome, causándome irritación. Luego siguió con mi piel, golpeándome de las mil maneras. Hizo un trabajo invasivo en mí, hasta llegar a lo más profundo- dice con enojo. Los puños vuelven a cerrarse y Fujino siente miedo de preguntar.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero creo que ya hemos hablado de ello- contesta. Sin saber bien que decir.

\- Lo sé- responde la voz de Natsuki profunda desde lo hondo de su garganta. - pero lo que no sabes, es que ya derrumbo lo último que tenía.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- Le di su merecido a Tomoe, le di su merecido- dice sin mirarme.

\- Natsuki, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? - dice Shizuru alterándose. Sentía una especie de miedo. - ¿dónde es tomoe?

\- Iré a verle- dice Shizuru. Emprendiendo mi salida. Pero su voz me detiene.

\- Está en el hospital- contesta Krugen. Su voz es pesada y profunda –

\- casi le mato- confiesa la voz de Natsuki. Quebrándose, cae de rodillas tomándose el rostro. El sonido de su llanto cubre el lugar. Shizuru queda estática ante las palabras. Siente una pequeña lucha entre el cariño una vez tenido por su pupila y la impotencia al dolor de Natsuki acumulado. Toma el brazo de Natsuki levantandole.

\- Krugen~san no deberia culparse. Ella misma le llevo a esa situacion- dice mientras sacude suavemente. Esperando que entre en si.

\- Pero acabo de perder todo. Fujino~sensei entiende que jamas llegare a la universidad, me correran de aquí. Decepcione a mis padres- llora incansablemente. El recuerdo de que solo tiene 15 años asalta la mente de Shizuru. Le envuelve en un abrazo protector.

\- No Krugen~san. No le van a correr y yo me encargare personalmente de ello- dice Shizuru mientras le seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Los jades de Natsuki le miran temerosos, la fragilidad de su cuerpo envuelve el corazón de Shizuru. Juntan las frentes.

\- Voy a hacer que te quedes, te tuteare y te aseguro Natsuki que hare que llegues a esa universidad- dice convencida.

 _ **PARTE 2**_

\- Necesito un informe de los daños a Natsuki- dice de manera avasallante Shizuru.

\- A qué se debe este atropello- contesta.

\- Hazme un informe donde digas hasta cada rasguño que le han causado. Hasta lo mismo psicológico quiero que lo bosquejen- dice molesta. Los rubís destilan fuego.

\- ¿pero qué...?

\- Intentan expulsar a Natsuki y no pienso permitirlo. Haz lo que te pido- dice molesta.

\- ¿Sabes que esto es comprometerme?

\- Sé que tú me metiste en el lio de proteger a esa chica y ahora no me dejaras sola- dice aporreando el escritorio. Las miradas se enfrentan.

\- Que bien ahora has encontrado interés luego de 4 meses- ataca.

\- ¿VAS A HACER LOS INFORMES? ¿O NO?- Grita.

\- Lo hare, pero solo por esa chica- responde. Fujino se marcha.

\- Porque no

\- ¿Ayude?- dice Shizuru realizando los preparativos para el té- hubiera sido complicado

\- Explícate

\- Mi padre- responde en tono solemne- él y señor Marguerite tienen demasiados convenios en común. Mi intervención directa hubiera desencadenado intricados a mi familia- explica

\- Ya veo, pero si es que tú no interviniste directamente quien presento los papeles y realizo la defensa.

\- Pues siempre hay personas que dejan pequeños clavos sueltos por allí- dice tranquilamente.

\- Puedes ser más explícita siento que me estoy alterando- dice Youko, cansada de prestar a las preguntas.

\- La misma persona que pronunció el primer juicio en Natsuki fue la misma que debió defenderle- dice tranquilamente.

\- Pero como le defendería Tomoe- dice Youko. Shizuru niega con la cabeza. -¿hablas de Midori? ¿Pero cómo conseguiste qué?

\- Es fácil, todos tenemos secretos, justo yo sabía algunos de ella- dice. Youko siente escalofríos recorren su espalda. Ella sabe ese secreto.

\- Debería ser más discretas – dice dejando en el escritorio una foto comprometedora de un intercambio de labios.

\- Fujino- dice incrédula la doctora.

\- Me retiro ha sido un placer hablar con Ud. Youko~sensei. Si necesito algo vendré a visitarle- dice marchándose.

\- Mierda, nos tiene en sus manos- dice derrotada la doctora. Esto explica tanto.

* * *

 **Próximamente:**

 _-Natsuki no entiendo que te pasa- dijo Mai, viendo el destrozo emocional que era su amiga._

 _-Mai estoy fregada- dijo molesta aporreando sus libros. El estante cayo causando mayor desorden en la habitación_

 _-¿Por qué dice eso?- digo en tono maternal._

 _-Creo que me enamore Mai- confeso. Con voz tenue, abandonándose al llanto._

* * *

 **Dinamox:** gracias por tu comentario je bueno creo que no fue tan asi. Que te parecio?

 **Oliwis7u7** : Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, yo disfruto mucho haciendolo y es lindo que uds tambien puedan disfrutar.

 **Osiris Valenski** : si los casos de bulliyng son horribles en especial cuando son chicos. Por eso me parecio lindo dar mi mirada a ello. Viste hay tres partes del acoso, el que acosa, el que sufre, y el que se deja que ocurra. Que bueno que hayas encontrado solucion.

pd tambien tengo hambre jeje

 **Calimochita:** je gracias por seguirme ojala te gusten los proximos capitulos.

 **Chat´de´lune** : gracias por tu comentario. je me diste una idea, espero que encuentres tu respuesta en el texto. He intentado mejorar en la edicion, pero puede ser que tenga fallas, prestare mas atencion gracias por el consejo.

 **Licborrego:** gracias baby espero que te haya gustado. beso y abrazo corazon

* * *

Sin mas eso es lo de hoy, espero que les haya agradado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejenme sus comentarios de que le parecio, saludos y besos. Tengan un bello dia


	5. Chapter 5

He vuelto, finalmente disculpen pero he andado demasiado atareada y complicada pero ahora en vacaciones podre actualizar mas seguido

* * *

-Creí que te encontraría con mejor cara – reprocha Mai. Mientras deja los víveres en la cocina.

-No tengo mala cara- conteste. Mi voz suena con un dejo de ausencia. En mis manos el control de la consola, mi visión presa en una sola tarea: no dejarme comer por los zombies.

-Está bien no es mala cara, pero tampoco tienes tan buena- contesta alternando un suspiro a media oración. La conversación es un tono neutro. Ella buscando que cocinar, yo jugando. Es nuestra extraña manera de comunicarnos.

-Tomoe se ha marchado, Nao y Mikoto han sido sancionadas y se debate su expulsión. Deberías sentirte tranquila – razona. Su mirada sigue mis movimientos desde el marco de la puerta. Su mano derecha en su cadera me advierte que está determinada a llevar adelante la charla.

-Shizuru ha ayudado demasiado en todo, creo que al menos a ella le mereces sentirte bien – ejecuta. Sentándose a mi lado. Observo el zombi que se mete en mi camino, pero mi concentración se ha esfumado. El letrero rojo de Game Over se burla de mí, mientras zombis despedazan el cuerpo de mi jugador.

-Shizuru me ha pedido que escriba – digo apagadamente. Mai me mira algo confundida.

-Es genial, ayudara a tu carrera de escritora – me alienta con un amistoso golpe en mi hombro acompañando su rostro de una sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda – digo mientras reinicio la partida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mai, escribir para mi es importante. Es el lugar donde puedo sentirme libre y mostrarme tal cual soy, mis pensamientos, mi manera de ver las cosas. Seria raro mostrarlo a alguien más contesto. Escucho el suspiro agotado de mi acompañante.

-Es Shizuru, tu tutora no deberías temer a esas cosas – constesta en el tono maternal que le caracteriza. Se sienta a mi lado en el sillón.

-No lo entiendes, alli puedo ser yo, puedo mostrarme crudamente. Mostrarle mis escritos o escribir para ella sería como desnudarme, o aun peor – digo. Ella sonríe.

-¿Aun peor que te vean desnuda?

-Si lo piensas, es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma – respondo. Mientras vuelvo mi atención al juego. Es tan fácil sentirse expuesta cuando comentas tus pensamientos.

-Creo que sería una oportunidad increíble para que pudieras crecer. Que no deberías dejar que el miedo te estanque en ello. Pero si en el caso no lo deseas, ten la valentía de decírselo. No creo que lo tome a mal- dice mientras toca mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Ire a preparar algo- dice encaminándose a la cocina. Eso significa que es ahora mi decisión. Los zombis me contraatacan en un desierto, aunque dentro de mi mente se ha vuelto un mar tormentoso.

 _ **Al dia siguiente**_

* * *

 _ **Pov narrador**_

-Haz pensado en lo que te propuse – dice la castaña. Sus ansias no han descendido. Se ha mantenido todo el fin de semana anclada a las palabras que responda la joven de cabellos azules.

-Lo he pensado, y creo que estoy algo dubativa aun- responde la menor. Sus dedos tímidamente juegan debajo de la mesa.

-Me gustaría saber a qué se debe esas dudas - responde en tono cordial. Aunque siente la ansiedad recorrer su ser de manera preocupante.

-Es algo complejo – contesta Natsuki, intentando esquivar una respuesta concreta. Dentro de si una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos se mantienen en caos.

-Natsuki mírame- reclama la castaña. Natsuki tímidamente dirige la mirada a Shizuru a su rostro calmo, a su cabello alineado, a sus ojos amistosos y rojos sangre que la miran de manera intensa y a esos labios apenas perceptiblemente abiertos. La menor se siente presa de su tutora.

-¿Natsuki quieres escribir para mi?- pregunta en tono sugerente, demandante, imponente, sexi. Natsuki ha sido abandonada. Sus dudas se han esfumado. Ante tal diosa solo queda mediar una palabra.

-Si Shizuru – contesta. Sumisa a su depredadora quien le come con la mirada.

-Esta bien, empezaremos mañana a las 3 pm- indica Shizuru encaminándose a su escritorio a atender la pila de papeles que le esperan.

Esta bien – dice un poco aturdida la ojiverde.

Natsuki- le llama. Natsuki se gira con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. – esperare ansiosa leerte – contesta con su mirada felina

Hasta mañana- contesta torpemente saliendo. Cierra la puerta, y recorre con zancadas grandes el pasillo. Dobla a la derecha, un paso. Se apoya en la pared, su espalda se resbala por ella, dejándose caer. Su mano en su pecho, su respiración agitada, su mente el Katrina en pensamientos.

En que me he metido – se lamenta.

+.+.+.+.+

Ha intentado cerrar sus ojos incontable veces, a llegado al millón de ovejas, se ha rezado cada plenaria aprendida pero nada llama a su sueño. Nada es capaz de quitarle de su cabeza. Solo basta cerrar sus parpados para recordar esos felinos ojos sobre ella. Para pasar en cámara lenta su respiración pausada. Se levanta resoplando por lo bajo su mala suerte. sus medias incapaces de defenderle del frio. Un refresco en su mano izquierda, la derecha sobre su frente. Se tumba en el sofá e inhala de manera lenta. Mira su cuaderno anhelante. Sin mas remedio toma la única manera de calmar su insomnio. La pluma comienza a rasgar el papel.

 _"Ruego al cielo que no hable la pluma de la agonía oculta de mi alma, que te vuelva ignorante de la empatía de ver detrás de mi mirada la condena de sentimientos que me abruman. Que nadie te contente con decirte de que manera salta mi corazón en cada una de tus silabas. Que no sepas como tu respiración sobre mi es mas que un simple acto inadvertido. Que nadie se atreva a contarte como callaría tus labios en besos, como abandonaría los hechos y me marcharia a la acción del desenfreno del deseo carnal que me habita. Que nadie te objete que tu eres el culpable de mi insomnio. Tu lo eres, desconciderado e iluso corazón inepto que te enamoras sin razones. Que buscan sin escuchar la razón. Que te enamoras haciéndome presa de mi objeto de amor. Que me vuelves sumisa de sus rubies. De sus palabras. Esclava de sus deseos. Iluso, insensato, descarado corazón. ¿Acaso no aprendimos de los golpes anteriores vividos?. ¿O apuestas al suicidio emocional? Déjame callarme en papel y tinta mis sentimientos, quemarlos a fuego lento. Que el viento y la noche sean nuestros únicos testigos de esta epifanía."_

Deja la pluma lentamente sobre la mesa de roble. Toma el papel entre sus manos. los sella con un beso arrojándolo al fuego quien le abraza consumiéndolo lentamente. A todo ello, una pregunta aflora a su mente

-¿Sera Shizuru gay?- cuestiona. Marcha hacia su cama donde se duerme con esa pregunta rondando su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

TAREA N°1

Realizar un texto sobre la ruptura de un tema controversial.

*La literatura es el arte de derribar paradigmas (Marcelo Birmajer)

Proyecto: el amor

Carta 1

Muchos hablan de amor de una manera idealizada. Pero amar en mi entender es mas que ello. No son bombones, ni flores; el amor es tan escueto como la conexión de miradas, tan complejo como la ebullición interior al tomar la mano del amado. Amor dentro de mí, es no pensar en nada mas, solo en aquel interlocutor que se expresa. Es mirarte con esmero, escuchar cada una de tus palabras, prestar atención a las silabas, al compas de tu discurso, al acento que le dota de música a tu hablar. Es apreciar la brisa meciendo tu cabello, es verte bañada por la luz de la luna, es observar el vaivén de tu pecho al respirar.

Amor no es lujuria, ni deseo. Amor es mas que ello. Amor es saber que estas aquí. Que existes. Que vives. Amor es apreciarte desde la distancia. No confundir, no eres platónico, idealizado, ni es sexual, ni retorcido. Es amor puro, es amor de tiempo. es amor con razón, no soplado de fantasías.

A veces me cuestiono "¿desde cuando te amo" pero quedo sin respuesta. No entiendo en que momento se produjo el desafaje personas. ¿Cuándo sucedió que cambiaste de autoritaria torturadora pasaste mi angel guardian? ¿Que rompió tus esquemas? ¿Qué te adentro en la ecuación de mi vida? Con sinceridad no entiendo que mueve tus esquemas, pero se que mutas los mios.

¿Te amo? Es la recurrente pregunta que arriba a mis pensamientos. Si lo hago, te amo. Sin dilataciones, sin miedos, sin pensar demasiado. Tengo la certeza de ello. Lo que no creo que comprendas con plenitud plena de que manera lo hago. Te amo de la misma manera que a un árbol, puedo imaginar tu ceja elevada mantenida a fuerza de intriga. Te amo como al árbol que observo por horas, aquel que alabo con majestad sin volverle acoso. Aquel que visito en visión sin volverme denso. Sin ser psicópata. Sino un fiel amante de la naturaleza. Amante de la vida misma. Similar a la ayuda de pichuelo lastimado, del perro perdido, esa misma emoción de preservación de la vida obtengo. La preservación de mi, de mi yo, de aquello oculto encerrado en mi. aunque debo confesar, entre el árbol y tu, comparación vulgar llena de distancias, incalculables distancias. Como podría hacerte entender que solo basta ver tu caminar para sentir mi cuello quemar. Que respires cerca de mi y aceleras mi pulso. Que me llames y que mi mirada cae presa de tus labios. te deseo, muy a mi pesar. Y a mi instinto de preservación de amor puro, pero me he imposible evitarlo. Ante todo soy humano, estoy viva, y muy a pesar siento. Deseo. Te deseo. Y soy incapaz de evitarlo. Pero ese deseo muere, muere en mis labios, muere en solo en mi pensamiento. Callo y lo escondo debajo de mi silencio. Silencio interpretado de timidez, que has querido suponer. Silencio impuesto que se graba de mi lado, intentando encadenar esas pasiones ocultas. Es irónico, no deseo perderte, aunque no te tengo. Ni deseo callarme, pero me vuelvo mi único refugio

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Shizuru inerte con la nota entre sus manos. Recorre cada palabra, impregnándose del significado solo una frase sale de sus labios "Esto será intenso"


End file.
